Leland Tolman
Leland Toolman was an antagonist of Yuusha ga Shinda! A former royal docter obsessed with bones, he worked as the director of an orphanage while secretly murdering innocent people for years until his downfall athe third Annual Mask Festival. Appearance In his casual attire, Leland wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a button-down collar along with a v-neck vest and black bracers. He also wore black pants with black shoes. As Bone master, he wore a long black jacket over a white suit, coupled with a pair of gloves. He still wears the same black pants and shoes. The most notable faeture is the skeletal-looking mask which covered the upper part of his face along with a wig. The mask had his "See Through" mana crystal embedded in it. Strangely enough, he was able to wear his glasses under the mask. Personality Leland at first appeared to be a kind and caring man who wanted to help people whenever he could. He treated all the kids at the orphanage with the same compasion and did not hesitate to assist Anri despite her being a necromancer. He also showed an interest in the physique of necromancers for the possibility of new medical treatments. In reality, Leland was a highly perversive, delusional and murderous individual obsessed with bones to the point he killed people in order to make them skeletons. He believed all "fleshy" human parts such as skin were useless and only brought forth discrimination, and that the only salvation was the removal of those said parts despite the fact it would result in death. He himself wanted to become a skeleton, but stated that he cannot follow his desire until he "saves" everyone, and instead has to suffer as a being of fresh and blood. Leland's delusions extended beyond his skeletal fetish, to the point he believed Margaret harbored romantic feelings for him which resulted in him kidnaping her and attempting a forced marriage despite her strong repulsion. Despite his clear lack of mental health, Leland was an intelligent individual. Not only was he able to continously murder people without raising suspicion against himself, he was also able to gain command over dozens of demons and, most notably, plan a large-scale murder spree which would have ended in success if Touka's party had not intervened. History Leland attended a school for nobles (most likely to study medicine) when he was given the "See Through" mana crystal, a family heirloom. He used its power to see his female classmates naked without anybody knowing. However, as years went by, Leland got both physically and mentally exhausted from the repetitive sight while exhausting all his mana on a daily basis to use the crystal. One day he got so sick of the sight of naked women he amplified the crystals power in order to see their skeletons, which he believed would give him a nauseating feeling, but instead he became obsessed with bones, believing it to be the "ultimate ero". This event marked the start of his descent into insanity. Plot Relationships Margaret Farom Trivia References